scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mannapper
The Man-napper is a twenty-nineth episode of Season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise Fred Jones falls in a deep sleep and gets kidnapped by Sabaro after he accidentally stepped on a trap, involving pricking his foot on a cursed nail from a bed of nails. Synopsis Prologue It was Monday in nighttime and Brad Chiles thinks about their anniversary, which is on Thursday and tells his wife, Judy Reeves how their son is doing. She said he is doing good, having Daphne as his wife now. All of the sudden, a red dark fairy-like monster appears in red smoke and frightens them. He said his name is Sabaro. Brad tells Sabaro that he and Judy will do anything just as long as he doesn't hurt their son. He told him his name is Fred. Sabaro agreed, but he smiled evilly saying while using his fantasy spell that before the sun sets on the day before their anniversary, Fred will prick his foot on the first nail from a bed of nails and fall in a sleep-like death. He casts a spell and sends it outside. Brad and Judy get scared and refused to see their son die. Then Sabaro knew what they said. So he said that Fred will fall in a deep sleep until he is awaken by a kiss of his princess. Judy tells Sabaro that he has mentioned Daphne. Sabaro said yes. After that, Sabaro disappears in a puff of red smoke. Brad tells Judy that they shouldn't worry about the anniversary, but about their son. In the haunted tower, a wisp of Sabaro's magic gets placed on the first nail on a bed of nails. Getting Ready for the anniversary It is Tuesday in daytime and everybody, including Mystery Incorporated are at the Crystal Cove park, getting ready for Brad and Judy's anniversary. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were cooking and baking lots of food and not eating them. Daphne, Fred and Velma were painting the banner, writing "Happy Anniversary Brad and Judy!" A man came and helps out the gang with the banner. He told them his name is Mel Fonzo-Philluns. He told the gang that he and Brad knew each other since Crystal Cove Middle School. He helped Brad impress Judy. But really hates his brother Del Fonzo-Philluns because he was disobedient to Brad and Judy. Later, the teachers heard about what Del is doing and reported him to the principal's office and gave him detention. Mel said that when he was 21 and Del was 19, their parents kicked him out for being so disobedient. Later, Brad and Judy arrive to talk to Mayor Nettles. But she said that the party is not ready yet and it has to be finished on Thursday. Brad told the mayor he didn't mean their anniversary, he meant their son. Mayor Nettles apologizes and lets Brad and Judy talk to Fred. Brad and Judy notices a man talking to their son. Brad found out that it was his old friend Mel from Middle School. He starts to talk to Mel. After that, Mel leaves. Brad tells Fred how he was doing. Fred said he was doing great. Judy told their son to come sit in the shade with them. When they sat in the shade, Brad and Judy nervously tells Fred what happened last night. Judy told him it was Sabaro, who is a red monster with no wings, two big horns and white hair. Fred told Brad and Judy that it's a mystery that they will solve after they finished the getting ready for their anniversary. Brad and Judy smiled and hugged their son. But gets sad at each other about last night. Talking about last night Fred and the gang go to his old home on his Mystery Machine to meet his parents. When they arrived, Brad and Judy offered them a seat and tell them what happened last night. Brad said that it started when he thought about their anniversary before he and Judy went to bed. He told them Sabaro appeared and he said that before the sun sets on the day before their anniversary. But he bursts into tears saying that their son will prick his foot on the first nail from a bed of nails and fall in a sleep-like death. Brad starts to cry and Scooby, Shaggy and Velma gets worried about Fred. But Judy continued his story while comforting her husband that luckily, Sabaro said that their son fall in a deep sleep until he is awaken by a kiss of his princess. Judy knows that he mentioned Daphne. Daphne smiled, but gets worried about Fred also. Brad stops crying and tells the gang to protect each other from Sabaro. Learning the legend of Sabaro It is evening and Fred wondered who is Sabaro while walking. But a man startled the gang saying that he has heard about the legend, he appeared out of the shadows and apologizes to the gang for scaring them. He told them his name is Andrew Fonzo. He told them that his wife, Annabelle Fonzo died of cancer and he was alone. He lets the gang come to his home. He told them he has heard about Sabaro in the fairy tale when he was 7, "The Sleeping Prince". Where he was once a nice, muscular fairy with strong wings and a gold of heart to protect his kingdom. But suddenly, an army arrived to destroy his kingdom. But he used his powers to kill the army. One evening, a brave princess name Belinda arrived to see Sabaro and he was happy to see her that offered her to stay in his kingdom. Belinda agreed. That night, Belinda and Sabaro were sleeping. But Belinda awoke to have her ambition by taking away his wings with these nunchuks and ran off. Sabaro's story continues Andrew Fonzo continues the story that when Sabaro awoke, he sees that Belinda was gone and so are his wings and his kingdom have been wilted. So he vowed revenge on Belinda. Belinda was a queen now with her newborn son, Prince Carlo. Sabaro came and cursed the child saying before the sun sets on his 18th birthday, he would prick his finger on a spinning wheel and fall in a sleep-like death. But lucklily, one of the fairies came and she said that he would fall in a deep sleep until he is awoken with a kiss of a princess. After Andrew is done with the story, he tells the gang what are their names. After they introduced themselves, Andrew smiles and says that Daphne and Fred are such nice names. He told Daphne he is worried that his Fiancee, Anna Philluns would return to abuse his grandsons. Fred told Andrew that he was a grandfather of Mel and Del. Andrew smiled, but told Fred that Sabaro would never do the same thing to him. Sabaro appeared in the same red smoke and everyone hid from Sabaro. Sabaro told Andrew that he has kidnapped his grandson and puts him in a dungeon in the haunted tower where he is all tied up. Then Sabaro maniacally laughed and disappeared. The gang noticed that Andrew is putting his two hands on his chest, feeling sad. Velma asks why he did that. He apologizes and said that he is crying on the inside. He told the gang to run away from Sabaro and stay away from his Fiancee because she hates children and is jealous of her sister. Fred said that she is Mel and Del's mother. Andrew Fonzo told the gang that they must protect each other from Sabaro and rescue his grandson. The Day before the anniversary It's morning and Brad Chiles tries to remain calm since it's the day before their anniversary and he knows that his old friend, Mel had practiced his speech. Suddenly, a note from Grandpa Andrew Fonzo came, saying that Sabaro had kidnapped his grandson. After Brad read the letter, he knows that Mel is kidnapped by Sabaro. He calls Fred to find Mel before the sun sets. Fred desperately calls the gang and tells them to go the haunted tower. They arrive at the Haunted tower. Fred gets cursed Fred knows it's not sunset yet and the evening is almost over. Fred told the gang to split up, he nervously tells them that he will go alone. He told the members to search each room. Fred goes a dungeon and sees red puff. He wonders why does Sabaro had red puff. But he hears someone calling for his name. He knows it's Sabaro. Fred tells him what does he want and Sabaro said he wants him to touch the nail from the bed of nails with his foot so he will not be cursed. Fred gulped, he took off his shoe and touched the nail with his foot. Daphne and Velma hears Fred screaming as they make their way to Fred. They see Sabaro. Daphne angrily tells him what has he done with Fred. Sabaro laughed evilly saying that he has cursed her husband and shows Fred lying on the floor and takes Fred to a haunted bedroom. Daphne starts crying. Time to save Fred Shaggy tells Scooby that they should find something to eat. They looked into the kitchen and there was no food. They hear their stomachs growl. Scooby starts to whimper, but Shaggy comforts him saying that they will get food later. Suddenly, Daphne and Velma came. Daphne said that Sabaro cursed Fred and he has fallen in a deep sleep. Daphne gets determined and says that she must kiss Fred. Daphne tells the gang to rescue Mel. The gang agreed. Daphne goes to the haunted bedroom while Scooby, Shaggy and Velma go to the Dungeon. Daphne kisses Fred Daphne arrives at the Haunted bedroom to see Fred, sleeping in bed. Daphne was sad, but remembers that Andrew Fonzo said. He said that one of the fairies came and she said that he would fall in a deep sleep until he is awoken with a kiss of a princess. Daphne turns determined and kisses Fred. Suddenly, Fred wakes up and sees Daphne. He hugs her, saying how did she do it. She said that she learned it from Andrew Fonzo. Shaggy, Scooby and Velma came with Mel. Fred congratulates Shaggy, Scooby and Velma for rescuing him. Mel tells Fred that he was tied up in chains. He hugs the gang for rescuing him. Fred tells everyone that it's time to set a trap for Sabaro and he asked Mel for help, Mel agreed. Trapping Sabaro Once they have set the trap, Fred sets it in motion. After that, Sabaro got tied up in chains. Sabaro was revealed to be Mel's brother, Del Fonzo-Philluns, much to Mel's dismay. Suddenly, Andrew Fonzo came and sees his grandsons. He hugs Mel, saying that he is glad to see him rescued, but angrily told Del why would he kidnap his own brother. Del said that he wanted revenge on him, his parents and his rival. Fred knows that he mentioned his dad. Suddenly, a woman came and said that she wanted revenge as well and she mentioned on her Fiance and his grandsons. Andrew Fonzo knows it was Anna Philluns all along and angrily said that he will never marry her ever again. Del told him that as Sabaro, he used red puff to make himself disappear and reappear, Del asked his aunt for help. He and Anna Philluns told the gang their motives. Outside the haunted tower The police cars came and Sheriff Bronson Stone arrested Grandpa Andrew's Fiancée and tells her that she must go to anger management every day and tells Del Fonzo-Philluns that he should go to military school for being so disobedient. Mel's parents arrive in their van and hugged him. Mr. Fonzo-Philliuns thanks the gang for rescuing their son. Brad and Judy arrive and hugged Fred. Brad said he is glad his son no longer cursed. The Anniversary It's Brad and Judy's anniversary and after Mel finished his speech, they all have fun. Brad congratulates Fred for saving himself and the gang, Fred goes to have some fun at the party. Characters Main Characters: * Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo * Fred Jones Jr. * Shaggy Rogers * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley Supporting Characters: * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Mayor Janet Nettles * Grandpa Andrew Fonzo * Mel Fonzo-Philluns * Judy Reeves * Brad Chiles Villains: * Del Fonzo-Philluns * Anna Philluns * Sabaro Other Characters: * Middle School Teacher (Female) * Middle School Teacher (Male) * Middle School Principal Cast and Characters Villains * Sabaro/Del Fonzo-Philluns * Anna Philluns Suspects Culprits Locations * Crystal Cove * Crystal Cove Middle School (Flashback) * Crystal Cove Park * The Fonzo Mansion * Haunted Tower * Haunted Bedroom * Haunted Kitchen * Dungeon Vehicles * Mystery Machine Objects * Bed of Nails * Red smoke Notes/Trivia * Fred was lying on the floor just like Princess Aurora from Disney's "Sleeping Beauty" and was put in a bed in a haunted tower. * Anna Philluns had a metaphor like Principal Trunchbull from the movie, "Matilda". * Sabaro is a resemblance of Sleeping Beauty's Maleficent and the Monstrous Freak. Sabaro had a black Scepter, horns and no wings like Maleficent and white dreadlocks like the Monstrous Freak. External Links __FORCETOC__